


Home is Where the Heart Heals

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions and feelings of and for Remy Newell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: In the after of episode 1x09, Next To Nothing, Remy’s words still hang in the humid night air and so does Charley- until she goes in and shares a spot of tea, and maybe some feelings too with her Auntie.Charley and Violet with thoughts and mentions of Remy Newell.





	Home is Where the Heart Heals

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an on and off work in progress since the night of the airing of 1x09 and recently developed into something other than planned but, a missing scene between Charley and Violet just felt right once this was visited again. I hope you enjoy, feedback is most welcome.

_So, you know where I am. And, you know where I live. I’ll be here when you’re ready -Remy Newell_

The sounds of the crickets and God only knows what else started to fill Charley’s ears as she stood in the barely there St. Jo breeze, staring at nothing, but suddenly feeling everything.

Last night was a step. No matter how unknown the territory then; she had to go to him. The storm inside her was almost as uncertain as the one pounding down outside at the time, and all Charley knew was she needed him.

Remy. Such a beautiful spirit surrounded him that Charley was almost scared to try and grab it. She sensed it as soon as she looked at him over the lantern’s light. Felt it as his fingers eased up and down her arm while he held her close.

Tasted it on his lips. Remy Newell was a revelation and Charley, still standing in her Auntie’s front yard, wasn’t sure how to move. Literally or figuratively.

But, she had to. Charley had to move on from Davis. He’d already taken up so much of her life. She turned on her heels with a sigh and headed back into the house.

Charley wasn’t all that surprised to find her auntie waiting, with her tea at the ready on the kitchen counter. Grabbing the cup with both hands, the first sip is sweet. Already had the honey in it, just the way she liked it. How she always took it when the world around her was feeling a little less sweet.  Aunt Vi always knew. Even in her worry lately, she didn’t let much pass her by. She’s subtle, but she notes Charley’s settling on the stool beside her as an open. Charley watches the resting of her hands from their sides to flat on the island top and waits.

“He’s a good man, you know. Ain’t nothing wrong with finding some comfort in the fact. Or his arms for that matter. Mmhm.”

Charley’s head pops up a little higher, her cheeks go flush, and her posture’s suddenly a little straighter on the stool, ready to defend. Or explain, but a raised hand accompanying a slow sip stops her short.

“I said nothing, and I meant it. Don’t go trying to find mess where there is none.”

And, boy was Aunt Vi right about that, Charley thought. She had more than her fair share already. But, she was dealing with it the best she could. Making sure the workers-  _her_  workers' families got to say the proper goodbye to their loved ones, gone too soon on her land. Admitting her wrongs toward Melina out loud, and her failings as a daughter to her sister. It was all a start. Hopefully, that ring in the bottom of a sock at the bottom of that drawer would be a finish.

Charley takes the cup back in both hands but doesn’t lift it again, not just yet. Eyes still downcast, she glances over at Vi’s hand closest to her side. She wants to reach out and touch it. Though not sure if she should. Charley just might break if she does. She blinks the tears out of her eyes fast and finds her words this time.

“I wasn’t prepared to feel- this. I can’t even say what that feeling is just yet, I just know he makes me feel  _something_  when all I’ve been since I got back is numb.”

The lump in Charley’s throat feels like it jumps as Aunt Vi’s cup taps the counter. Her Auntie’s thumb stroking the barely there scar on the side of her wrist- (thanks to fifteen-year-old Nova and a race she’d almost won); that brought the calm.

“It’s gonna be alright, baby. I promise. Drink your tea ‘fore it gets cold.”


End file.
